Many types of boot, including work boots, hiking boots, riding equestrian) boots, motorcycle boots, Western (cowboy) boots, and other specialty boots are worn for a variety of applications. Historically, riding boots and Western boots have been constructed with leather uppers, including leather shells and leather shafts. Western boots in particular, over the years, have incorporated design elements in the shell that rely on a leather construction. Moreover, Western boots typically utilize a traditional welted construction with visible stitching. Accordingly, Western boots have a certain appearance that wearers of Western boots rely on and expect to be visible when worn.
Many types of boots, further require functional characteristics, such as fluid-resistant, soil-resistant, and/or waterproof characteristics not found in traditional boots that have a particular design. There continues to be a need for boots that address both functional and aesthetic needs of wearers.